mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ajraddatz/Archivedagain
jugerman trades Do you have totemic animals y pay more than 20 clicks for one-- 01:23, 19 May 2009 (UTC) 30 for one is ok, I buy all diferents animals you have-- 04:20, 19 May 2009 (UTC) user page i put a automatic counter and you delete them, why you delete them-- 02:14, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Thank you for your modifications, but I am satisfied with my page as of now. No one looks at it anyways, so there is not much problem. Ajraddatz ok the way i put is much easier-- 04:06, 22 May 2009 (UTC) sig there is nothing wrong whit your sig, but you can sig with Ajrddatz the link make easier go to your page :I assume that this is german77 that i am talking to. Thank you for your suggestion, I think i will use it. Ajraddatz ::To avoid forcing Sorters Anon. to clean up all the red links, do you mind linking Ajraddatz instead? Just a little nitpick ;) 20:56, 5 June 2009 (UTC) :::Teehee, sorry. Ajrddatz A suggestion I was looking over your amazing walkthrough for rank 8 and i realized one little thing that you could add to make it even better. Perhaps you would want to add how many clicks it takes to finish each step, then the person doing the rank could know how many clicks to save for that step of the rank. 23:59, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :That is a good idea, thank you! Ajraddatz 00:00, 10 June 2009 (UTC) your welcome! 00:03, 10 June 2009 (UTC) grammar I am doing the best I can to fix my grammar. 03:59, 13 June 2009 (UTC) :Keep working at it! It has improved over the last while though. Ajraddatz 04:13, 13 June 2009 (UTC) RfA I only need 2 more votes for support can you go whit a decision now.-- 13:29, 16 June 2009 (UTC) I am still neutral on this matter. Ajraddatz 22:04, 16 June 2009 (UTC) ok tell you again when I need one vote more-- 22:09, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Well There are some cons about German77 but you no he is a very good editor and has over 4000 edits He is a genius when it comes to coding and he loves to trade with the other networkers. If you want my opinion of course. -- 22:16, 16 June 2009 (UTC) : I think that I can make this decision on my own. I have been here longer than you. Ajraddatz 22:47, 16 June 2009 (UTC) sig I MADE A NEW SIGNATURE! Ajraddatz 18:41, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for all the stuff you gave me that was left over from rank 7 and 8, in return i'd like to offer you a spot as in the brand new customer award. The award is called the "Thank you" award, this award is made so that people that help troyl's junk yard a large sum are being reconized. The award will be up minutes after i have posted this message on your talk page, please let me know here if you want this award. Once again, thank you and have a nice day! 15:05, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :Thank you, I would love an award :). Actually, it doesn't really matter to me, but if you want to then go ahead and do so! 15:08, 19 June 2009 (UTC) one award coming right up. 15:09, 19 June 2009 (UTC) your awards up, it looks good if i do say so myself. and i see your making a personal store, if there's anything i can do to help let me know. 15:19, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :Thank you! 15:21, 19 June 2009 (UTC) store I accept your invitation. thank you.-- 22:25, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Come to My store I just uprated it -- 23:24, 20 June 2009 (UTC) A small fix I added a little something to your award that you sent to me to check out on troyl's junk yard, i hope i did a good job and you decide to keep what i added. if there's anything else you need help with then you know where to find me. 00:03, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :Thank you, and this isn't my template. It can, and should be used by all shop owners. 00:22, 21 June 2009 (UTC) awesome. 00:25, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Your shop temps. Can you please move your templates to your userpages: User:Ajraddatz/Whatever you want . Templates are only for wiki use. Tell Boidoh that too. Hey Hey there. Surprised? Buy one get one free at Bargain Busters 1! Expires 7/14/09. Not combinable with other coupons. If illegally purchased, that is, using a coupon that isn't yours, vandalizing this coupon, may lead to prohibition at my store or up to 100 clicks on my page. Void where prohibited. :Thank you! And thanks for telling me about the templates. I thought that I might find that our the hard way. 00:16, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Joe's store Ya I kinda like it that way (its different) -- 18:54, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :Ya it is nice. 18:55, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Business tips Hey I was wondering if you and I can Talk About Some Business tips.-- 19:49, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :Ya sure. 20:00, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Well Heres one tip : In advertisements having more than 5 colors can be distracting unless you use a rainbow or simple pattern. also really think about the items you sell before you start to sell them, they may be worth more or less than you think. You're turn 20:09, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :I just have all of the items that I can get people in stock, then make them when needed. It looks way better that way. 20:16, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Interesting...-- 21:56, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Here's a tip that doesn't really concern us but the other users: store owners who are rank 8-10 are usually the best people to talk to with trades because we have more items to sell and past rank items are arguably easier to get.-- 21:56, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :Oh ya- and we have more items available. 21:58, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :Precisely there for we have a advantage with our stores.-- 22:08, 21 June 2009 (UTC) On another note, I always just charge the minimum amount of clicks, that way I have really good deals. 22:10, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :I talk with my customers to see if a deal is good for them or not.-- 22:14, 21 June 2009 (UTC) ::Me to. Perhaps a poll? 22:17, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :Also maybe my store needs some color to make it it more interesting.-- 22:21, 21 June 2009 (UTC) ::Ya, you can use my code if you want to. 22:22, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :No thanks' I'm using my own.-- 22:26, 21 June 2009 (UTC) ::Even better. Also, I like to give out awards for stuff. Also sales. Both can make the consumers buy more. =D 22:28, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :I know I have given lottery certificates-- 22:34, 21 June 2009 (UTC) PRIZE You win a prize for being one of the first 3 people to sign up for THE HIVE.-- 01:28, 23 June 2009 (UTC) (but fist befriend me on MLN.) rank 8 thanks for the walkthrought but I still need the blue prints for the animals.-- 04:08, 23 June 2009 (UTC) :I guess it's a good idea to get them in rank 7. Oh well, I would be glad to help you get the blueprints! I give you a click, you give me a click sort of thing. 04:32, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Help please Hello Ajraddatz, i hate to come asking for favors but lately i've been needing lotsa clicks on each of my POS gated garden modules. This is because i'm in a low of orange bricks and the rank i'm at is demanding. If you could give any tips of how to get orange bricks or can spare 8 clicks on one of my POS gated gardens or more on each of them (if you do clicks please do only 8 clicks per because any more would waste your generous clicks.) I could really use some help, 17:57, 23 June 2009 (UTC) :Of course! I am glad to help. 17:58, 23 June 2009 (UTC) I owe you one ajraddatz, if there's anything i can do to help you at ur rank just stop by my talk page and leave a message. (btw, happen to got any extra friendship bracelets laying around?) 17:59, 23 June 2009 (UTC) :Ya- TONNES, alos, do you need your hypnotic frequency machines? They are ready. I just need the 100 clicks. You can also cancel your order, if needed. 18:03, 23 June 2009 (UTC) I still do need those valuable machines, where do you want the 100 clicks? 18:06, 23 June 2009 (UTC) :8 on each of the gated gardens, and then 25 on each of my lego club rank1 mods plz. After that I will harvest the bricks and message you. Then, please put 8 more clicks on each of my gated gardens, and the remainder on my lego club mods. Thanks! 18:08, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Umm, ok, sounds a little confusing but ok. 18:11, 23 June 2009 (UTC) :Lol- it is because I really need orange lego bricks, and so I am getting as many clicks on the gated gardens as possible. P.S., if you are rank7, then why do you block me? 18:12, 23 June 2009 (UTC) about the blocking, mackmoron is clicking my old pet golem, as for clicking, i have done 25 clicks on each of ur lego magazine rank 1's. I can't clicks your POS with alts though, and i'm out of clicks on my main. 18:15, 23 June 2009 (UTC) :Hmmm. Just finish clicking tommorrow then or when you get the clicks. Sending the machines now. 18:17, 23 June 2009 (UTC) well tomorrow ill have more than 50 clicks on my main then i can tell you after i've done 8 clicks on each of ur pos then repeat the process until i've done 50 clicks on it. Btw, can i get 5 more machines than what i ordered, ill pay you on ur lego magazine or tomorrow with my main on ur pos. 18:18, 23 June 2009 (UTC) :5 more machines..... Hmm...... You may need to wait on that one- I am down to 300 orange lego bricks. 18:21, 23 June 2009 (UTC) ::Oh ya- you are blocking right now. I will send machines asap.